The invention relates to an injection moulding machine comprising a mould mounting plate movable by an electric motor by means of a closing device, a guard grille with a gate, the opening of which interrupts the power supply to the electric motor by actuation of at least one safety switch, and a braking device.
Injection moulding machines must be provided with a safety device which prevents the movable mould mounting plate from closing if the guard grille is opened or is not correctly closed.
In an injection moulding machine in which the drive for the movable mould halves is by way of an electric motor, the object of the invention is to afford an improved closing safeguard.
The object of the invention is attained in that the braking device is arranged between the electric motor and the closing device and is provided with a monitoring device.
A preferred embodiment provides that there is a further braking device. In that case a braking device as stated is arranged between the electric motor and the closing device and preferably engages the drive output shaft of the electric motor while the second brake engages a shaft of the electric motor, which projects out of the motor casing at the opposite side.
An embodiment provides that there is a device for limit position monitoring of the braking device or the braking devices.
A further embodiment provides that the braking device or the braking devices is or are moved into the braking position by springs and is or are moved into the release position by the actuation of the at least one limit switch by at least one activation device, wherein preferably the activation device is in the form of an electromagnetic or pneumatic device.